Promise
by ShiningTear
Summary: They once made a promise to each other. Now it's time to keep it. But before that, why not make another one? Royai.


Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT own FMA; if I did there would be more Royai. And I could speak Japanese. But sadly, no.

A/N: Hey everyone, this fic is written in Roy's POV, I hope he is at least partly in character…I enjoy writing from his POV, don't know why, but oh well… This takes place when Hawkeye is transferred under Bradley. Enjoy.

**Promise**

You are lying on the bed, your honey blonde hair cascading down your shoulders. The moon light is shining through the window and it makes your skin glow. You would look so beautiful, if you gave me one of your rare smiles. Instead you have that numb mask on your face, it's making me sad. I don't want to see your lips curled down like that.

And darling, I swear, if you look at me once more like that, then I will die. I will die from that look, those eyes…since when have they been so sad? They break me; turn my soul into small pieces that fly away with the wind. I want to cry when I see that expression.

After all, I have always loved your eyes; they are so near of what a twisted man like me would call "perfection". Their color is extraordinary, purest amber that has a small hint of red hiding in it. And they are so deep, somehow the blackness surrounded by the magical amber captures my eyes and I get lost. There is still something innocent in your eyes, no matter what you think of yourself. There is that spark of light, a flame of life that makes your eyes look warm.

So when you don't have that spark in your gaze anymore, you leave my heart cold. That blankness, that look you take to keep the whole world away. It tears my heart open. When you look like nothing can make you move, when you look like ice, that is so cold it makes everything froze, but so fragile that the smallest hit can make it shatter, then I feel broken.

"Leave me."

"That's not going to happen."

"Colonel, leave. Now."

I bite my lip. I won't be going away. I won't leave you, no matter what you say. I will make your eyes burn again. I won't leave.

"No, I will stay."

"I _want_ you to leave me."

Your voice is desperate, it doesn't suit you. Your beautiful face is pale, like the moon. I move my hand to caress your cheek and you close your eyes.

"Please, leave me here. I don't want you to stay."

Your voice is quiet; almost a whisper and I shake my head. I know when you are lying.

"Hey, please don't say that."

"Why do you have to stay?"

I feel irritated, why do you have to ask a question like that?

"_Riza_, you know why. And please, please call me by my name."

"You don't understand…you should be leaving me."

"For God's sake, why is that?"

It is two o'clock in the morning, I am little bit too tired to argue with you right now.

"If you stay, then you will come again."

Your voice is little bit higher than usual.

"And why is it, that you don't want that?"

"Roy…I am a hostage. They will _know_. If we continue this, we will both suffer. It is…too dangerous."

Your hand travels down my cheek, those skilled fingers, calloused from handling you guns so much, but still surprisingly soft. I bite my lip. I know it as well as you do. That what you are saying is true. But I don't want to, I can't leave you.

"Riza, please, don't leave me. Not you too."

Your eyes flash from guilt. That makes me feel bad. I am using your soft heart to make you keep me.

"Roy. You know it too. If I am an obstacle for your dream in any way…you remember our deal."

You give me a tiniest smile of all and I feel frozen. I don't want to remember. You move your hand to my hair; it is a familiar, safe feeling that comes through my head. I don't want to lose it.

"You do remember right?"

Finally your voice is soft, sweet, but now, it doesn't help a thing. I can only shake my head.

"Maybe I should make you remember then."

I close my eyes; I know the words you will say.

"If our relationship ever came in the way of our goal, we would break up. That is what we promised to each other."

I want to scream. This is not what I want, this can't happen, not to us.

"Roy, please, if you can't keep this promise, how could you be the leader of this country?"

"Maybe I don't want it without you."

"Roy Mustang! Don't you dare to say that again. If you say that, then we can never be together."

Your eyes, finally, they are burning.

"Why not?"

"Because when you will do it…when our dream becomes true, that's when I will come to you again. Then I won't leave again. But if you don't Roy…"

You shake your head. Then you lean forwards, your lips almost touching mine. I can smell your sweet scent.

"Promise me, Roy, promise, that you will get there. I will help you. So promise me…"

"I promise…"

My voice is weak, but it is a promise. And I always keep my promises. You lean so close now, that there is no more distance. You seal our contract with a bittersweet kiss. Then I hold you in my hands, just one minute, before I lean away. I get my clothes and you smile me sweetly. I pet Hayate and walk out of the door, already starting to wait the time when I can come again.

A/N: So, I think it maybe had too much repeating and I guess I got over exited of describing her eyes and everything…but I enjoyed writing it. I hope they aren't too OoC. This is not my best fic, but still, tell me if you liked it, no flames thanks.


End file.
